A propos de Virmire
by Gabrielle Henson
Summary: Séries de one-shots au sujet du fameux choix de Virmire. Différents Shepard, moments et points de vue à chaque chapitre.
1. Regrets

_Ce premier one-shot a Kaidan comme principal protagoniste et est au sujet du choix de ma toute 1ere Shepard, Jane Shepard, terrienne, héros de guerre et adepte._

* * *

Il a pointé une arme sur son Commandant. Sur ELLE. Après Horizon, après Mars, quand arrêtera-t-il de rendre les choses de plus en plus difficiles entre eux ?

S'il était honnête avec lui-même cependant, Kaidan admettrait que leurs problèmes remontent à bien avant Horizon. Ils ont commencé sur une planète au temps chaud et humide, entre des plages de sable fin et une eau limpide. Le genre d'endroit où il aurait aimé l'emmener en vacances ou en voyage de noces, s'ils n'étaient pas tous deux des soldats qui n'ont pas le temps pour ça et si elle était intéressée par ce genre de conneries romantiques.

Mais Virmire a tout été sauf une belle vue ou un paysage de rêve. Cette planète restera pour toujours l'endroit où Ashley Williams est morte à sa place. Cette planète puera toujours la mort et le chagrin.

Shepard n'a jamais justifié pourquoi elle était revenue pour lui au lieu de courir à la tour pour aider Ashley comme il était originellement prévu. Si l'on en croit Liara, il y a beaucoup de bonnes raisons pour l'expliquer : la bombe en premier lieu. La mission demandait que cette bombe explose et détruise le laboratoire de Saren. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait activée. Pour être sur qu'elle sauterait quoi qu'il arrive. Il était aussi d'un grade supérieur, et un bon biotique, lui avait rappelé le Dr Chakwas. N'importe quel autre Officier de l'Alliance l'aurait aussi choisi plutôt qu'Ashley. C'était logique. Clinique presque. Il aurait aimé se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus.

Mais il y avait d'autres voix qui murmuraient – ou pas – d'autres façons de voir les choses. Il avait activé la bombe. Si Shepard lui faisait confiance pour la garder, pourquoi revenir ? Il était un bon biotique, oui, mais loin d'être aussi bon que Shepard ou Liara. Il était aussi bon technicien. Mais Tali était bien meilleure. Alors qu'Ashley était une tireuse et un soldat incroyable. Shepard l'emmenait sur toutes les missions. Toutes. Wrex lui avait dit très directement qu'il pensait que Williams était un atout bien plus précieux pour l'équipe de Shepard que lui. Que la mort d'Ashley était un terrible gâchis. Ce qui l'avait laissé malade à se demander pourquoi Shepard l'avait choisi plutôt que Ash.

C'était une question purement rhétorique. Il savait pourquoi. A cause des sourires discrets, des membres qui se frôlent, des murmures partagés, des promesses de plus, plus tard. Une fois seuls après le debrief qui avait suivi la mission, elle lui avait dit, entre larmes imminentes et colère, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le laisser derrière. Son coeur s'était alors serré pour deux raisons bien différentes. Mais elle lui avait aussi demandé pourquoi il avait activé la bombe. Pourquoi il les avait privés de plus de temps pour revenir pour Ashley.

Kaidan sait qu'il n'aurait pas été possible de sauver Ashley. Mais parfois, il se demande. Et si ? Ils avaient perdu toute communication avec elle bien avant que la bombe n'explose, mais cela voulait juste dire que son omnitool était détruit. Rien de plus. Est-ce que sa décision l'avait vraiment envoyée à la mort ? Parfois, Kaidan rêve qu'Ashley est venue à bout de tous les Geth, il la voit debout et blessée au milieu d'un tas de synthétiques détruits, fière et un sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage alors qu'elle attend le retour de Shepard, pour finalement être engloutie par un déluge de feu et bruler vive. Ces nuits-là, Kaidan s'éveille en sueur et ne parvient jamais à retrouver le sommeil. Il se demande s'il arrive à Shepard de faire ce genre de cauchemars.

Il sait ce qu'Ashley représentait pour Shepard. Pour elle qui a grandi dans les rues sur Terre, Ashley est le plus proche de ce que Shepard considérait une famille. Elles avaient même parlé d'aller rendre visite à la famille d'Ashley sur Amaterasu une fois la mission finie. Leur visite sur place avait été bien différente de celle envisagée quand Shepard s'y était finalement rendue pour assister aux funérailles honorifiques d'Ashley et avait été aux premières loges pour voir ses jeunes sœurs en pleurs alors que l'aînée – la nouvelle aînée – essayait de se contenir et de les réconforter. Et comme si cela n'avait été assez pour Shepard, Lynn Williams était venue la voir à la fin pour lui dire combien sa sœur avait été fière de servir sous ses ordres, et pour la remercier – **la remercier !**- d'avoir donné une chance à Ashley de prouver sa valeur. Déjà livide, Shepard avait pâli plus encore, avait eu l'air soudain encore plus fatiguée, et pendant un instant, Kaidan avait pensé qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots. Six jours plus tard, le Normandy SR-1 avait été pulvérisé et Shepard déclarée morte. Kaidan se demande si elle a vraiment essayé de lutter pour atteindre ce module de sauvetage ce jour là. Elle lui a peine dit un mot durant ces six jours.

Avant, Kaidan aussi représentait beaucoup pour Shepard. Après leur nuit ensemble avant Ilos, il avait pensé qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance d'affronter ce chagrin ensemble. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de respirer et de se voir ensuite, avant d'aller sur Amaterasu et que Shepard meure avec le Normandy, le laissant dévasté et à s'apitoyer sur lui-même de les avoir perdues toutes les deux.

Puis Shepard est revenue et il pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux. Il a aussi du mal à croire ce qu'il lui a dit sur Horizon. Sur Mars. Il veut croire que c'est vraiment elle. Que ce qu'ils ont partagés un jour, est toujours là, quelque part. Il n'est pas sur. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Traynor. Avec Garrus. Il a toujours su qu'elle marchait à voile et à vapeur, mais ça lui était égal avant. Il sait qu'elle s'est rapprochée de Garrus durant la mission suicide. Peut-être qu'elle fréquente l'un des deux.

Parfois, leurs regards se croisent, et pour une seconde, il oublie Traynor et Garrus et se demande s'il devrait aller la voir et lui demander pardon. Pour Horizon. Pour Mars. Pour le Conseil. Pour Ashley.

Il finit par y aller. "Je suis désolé, pardonne moi," lui dit-il. Elle le regarde, un peu surprise au début sans doute. Et avant qu'il ne se rende compte, elle hausse les épaules avec indifférence, fuit son regard comme elle le fait toujours, lui dit qu'elle comprend ses doutes quand elle était avec Cerberus, après qu'elle ait quitté Cerberus. Il devrait se sentir mieux, mais il y a toujours une ombre qui plane au-dessus d'eux, quelque chose de suspendu entre eux. Quelque chose de plus dangereux que sa colère sur Horizon, que son manque de confiance sur Mars, ou qu'un flingue pointé dans sa direction. "Pour Ash," il ajoute.

Un sourire triste s'esquisse sur ses lèvres. "Je n'ai rien à te pardonner pour Ash," répond-elle. "C'est moi qui ai fait une erreur, c'est moi que je ne peux pas pardonner."

Parfois, il s'était demandé si Shepard regrettait de l'avoir aimé, de l'avoir choisi plutôt qu'Ashley sur Virmire. Maintenant, il sait que c'est le cas.


	2. Devoir familial

_Dans ce deuxième one-shot, Jake Shepard, colon, impitoyable, soldat et majoritairement pragmatique, rend visite à la famille Williams..._

* * *

Jake Shepard s'agita avec gêne sur son siège, pour ce qui lui sembla des millions de fois depuis une heure. Il prit son verre d'orangeade sur la table basse en face de lui et hocha la tête à ce que la femme à sa droite lui disait d'une voix chevrotante, espérant ainsi qu'être en train de boire l'empêcherait d'avoir quelque chose à répondre.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux jeunes filles en train de pleurer sur le canapé en face de lui et se demanda s'il devrait essayer d'offrir un sourire rassurant. Il y eut un silence, et pendant un moment, il lutta pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme et le son de pas s'approchant, survinrent alors juste à temps pour le sauver de son manque évident d'éloquence. Une autre jeune femme entra quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce et il se leva pour la saluer.

"Voici Abby, l'ai… la plus âgée des soeurs d'Ashley." lui indiqua Mme Williams. "Abby, voici le Commandant Shepard." ajouta-t-elle pour sa fille.

Abby Williams hocha la tête sèchement dans sa direction, et il la vit déglutir péniblement à la mention de son nom. Elle était jolie, remarqua-t-il. "Plus jolie qu'Ashley," ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, mais il se réprimanda aussitôt. Ashley était morte. Quel genre d'homme ferait ce genre de comparaison à propos d'une femme morte? En particulier quand la femme en question était morte par sa faute? Ceci dit, il trouvait toutes les soeurs d'Ashley plus jolies qu'elle. Pas qu'il n'ait pas trouvé Ashley elle-même à son goût. Il grimaça en y repensant. Cela lui rappelait le temps où il ne voyait son artilleur que comme une jolie fille qu'il voulait sauter. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de cette époque. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir que quand elle lui avait dit non, il n'avait plus vraiment cherché à la connaître.

Abby vint s'asseoir entre ses soeurs, et les attira dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler les larmes, et Shepard se sentit plus mal encore que précédemment. Il essaya de nouveau de sourire, mais il n'était pas sur que ce qu'il avait réussi à faire ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec le sourire rassurant qu'il avait eu l'intention de produire. Ça n'avait pas de sens de toutes façons. Qu'essayait-il de leur dire? Que tout irait bien? Ashley était morte. Il n'y avait rien à faire qui puisse réparer ça.

Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il se souvint de Kaidan et Liara le convainquant de venir. Il aurait du dire non. Que savait Liara de ce que les humains devaient faire en pareilles circonstances de toutes façons?

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, son cerveau marchant à toute vapeur à la recherche de quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. C'était ridicule. Il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi mal. Il était le Commandant Shepard après tout. Il donnait des coups de tête à des Krogans pour son petit déjeuner, insultait le Conseil quand il se rappelait de les informer de ce qu'il faisait, tuait des Geth par dizaines et venait de sauver la Citadelle d'une attaque massive. Quatre femmes en larmes ne devraient pas être si difficile à gérer.

Et pourtant, il était là à presque regretter de ne pas être allé aider Ashley plutôt que Kaidan sur Virmire : la visite qu'il aurait ainsi donné au père de Kaidan aurait été bien plus facile. Ancien militaire lui-même, l'homme l'aurait sans doute reçu avec plus de dignité. Il secoua la tête malgré lui. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il n'avait pas hésité l'espace d'une demi-seconde au moment de prendre sa décision. Ashley n'était rien de plus qu'un bon soldat, elle était sacrifiable. Il n'y avait rien de mal avec son choix et sa façon de penser. Tali, pourtant, avait recommandé qu'il garde ce genre de réflexions pour lui quand il serait avec les Williams. Tali, qui avait pleuré pendant des jours après Virmire. A un moment, les deux étaient devenues amies, et il n'avait même pas remarqué. Il supposait que cela avait à voir avec le fait que Tali soit fille unique et qu'être une grande soeur était une seconde nature pour Ashley. Plus naturel encore que sa méfiance des aliens. Shepard aurait aimé pouvoir dire aux soeurs et à la mère d'Ashley quelque chose d'inspiré à ce sujet. Mais les mots le fuirent plus encore qu'un Geth fantôme. Il crut se souvenir qu'Ashley n'était pas une grande bavarde non plus et qu'elle préférait les mots des poètes. Il n'avait pas fait assez attention cependant pour être certain.

La mère d'Ashley lui demanda alors s'il désirait un peu plus d'orangeade, et comme il hochait la tête, elle remplit son verre et lui tendit le datapad de photos qu'elle tenait. Il parcourut l'album de la famille rapidement et eut du mal à ne pas sourire en voyant le style garçon manqué qu'arborait Ashley à l'adolescence. Beaucoup des photos représentaient les filles ensemble, certaines Ashley et son père. Sur l'une d'entre elles, tous deux portaient leur uniforme d'apparat et souriaient fièrement à l'objectif. Sur la suivante, on pouvait à peine voir Ashley qui disparaissait dans l'embrassade collective de ses trois soeurs. Shepard déglutit péniblement. Aurait-il fait les mêmes choix si sa famille n'avait pas été tuée sur Mindoir? Les aurait-il laissé derrière et risqué sa vie de façon aussi évidente et volontaire que ne l'avait fait Ashley?

"Comment était-elle?" demanda soudain Sarah, la plus jeune des filles. "Pendant la mission, je veux dire."

Shepard évalua ses options. Kaidan lui avait recommandé de raconter des anecdotes, des choses amusantes sur elle et Shepard chercha quelque chose pour suivre le conseil de son lieutenant, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il ne trouvait rien. Il aurait aimé que ce soit parce qu'il était troublé ou distrait par l'émotion qui vibrait dans la pièce. Il eut encore un peu plus honte en réalisant que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait passé trop peu de temps avec elle. Il aurait aimé avoir quelque chose à raconter à ses soeurs qui les fassent sourire et leur fassent dire "C'est tout à fait elle".Il aurait aimé avoir suffisamment d'imagination pour inventer une bonne histoire pour remplir ce rôle. Mais il n'était pas bon pour raconter des histoires, il était bon pour être un soldat et prendre les décisions que personne d'autre ne pouvait prendre.

"Elle va recevoir la Nova Cluster de la part des Turiens, et la Silver Dagger des Galariens pour sa bravoure. Elle sera la première humaine à recevoir ces médailles. C'est un immense honneur," S'entendit-il dire à la place.

Elles hochèrent la tête faiblement et il continua à parler de devoir, de sacrifice, d'héroïsme, de comment Ashley s'était fait un grand nom. Les mots sonnaient vides et creux dans sa bouche, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir.

Quand il les laissa finalement à leur chagrin, il les entendit à peine le remercier d'être venu et quand il croisa leurs regards, il se demanda si elles se sentaient vraiment mieux.

Ce n'était clairement pas son cas.


	3. De chair et de sang

_3ème OS de la série : Virmire est un des ces moments qui a cimenté la relation de Kate Shepard - stellaire, héros de guerre, porte-étendard et majoritairement dans la conciliation - et d'Ashley Williams._

* * *

Ashley Williams se souvenait très bien de ce moment où elle avait entendu parler du Commandant Shepard pour la première fois. Elle était alors à peine engagée dans l'Alliance et en poste dans sa première formation militaire. Les informations rapportaient une attaque sur la colonie d'Elysium et dans les salles de pause et les couloirs, Ashley ne pouvait détourner les yeux des écrans où des survivants racontaient des histoires plus terribles les unes que les autres. Des images de destruction, de terres en flammes, d'aliens aux visages monstrueux et de cadavres carbonisés défilaient en boucle sous ses yeux horrifiés. Puis était apparu le visage presque juvénile mais résolu d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et en bataille et aux yeux noisettes brillants. Shepard avait apparemment contenue l'attaque à elle seule jusqu'à l'arrivée des vaisseaux de l'Alliance les plus proches, venus secourir la colonie. Elle avait reçu l'Etoile de Terra pour ses actions et Ashley n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'admiration pour quiconque.

Le sentiment n'avait pas disparu, ni même diminué plusieurs années plus tard quand Shepard était sortie de nulle part pour la sauver d'une armée de Geth sur Eden Prime, puis l'avait prise sous son aile à bord du Normandy. D'abord surprise et presque méfiante de l'accueil que lui avait réservé le Commandant, Ashley n'avait pu que constater de ses propres yeux pourquoi Shepard était la tête d'affiche de l'Alliance et l'un de ses officiers les plus célèbres et admirés. Elle avait alors embrassé la mission et son rôle sur le Normandy avec plus de détermination et de passion que jamais, bien décidée à prouver sa valeur à Shepard. Devenir amie avec elle et mériter sa confiance était la chose la plus gratifiante qu'elle ait jamais accomplie. Quand elle pensait qu'elle la suivrait jusqu'en enfer, ce n'était pas que des mots, Ashley le pensait avec conviction. Avec Shepard, Ashley n'avait peur de rien. Elle avait le sentiment d'être indestructible. Shepard était son héroïne.

Alors, quand vint Virmire, Ashley n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de se proposer pour aller avec les Galariens dans ce qui ressemblait de trés près à une mission suicide. Sa gorge se serra quand elle s'éloigna avec le Capitaine Kirrahe mais elle se promit de rendre son Commandant fière d'elle.

Des heures aprés avoir quitté son escouade, Ashley se retrouva coincée sur la Tour AA, cernée par Geth et Krogans. Deux Galariens se vidaient de leur sang à ses pieds. Elle sentait son propre sang couler d'une blessure quelque part en haut de son visage. La chaleur de son fusil d'assaut lui brulait les mains malgré ses gants. Elle étudiait mentalement tous les plans imaginables pour sortir de ce mauvais pas et rejoindre le reste de l'équipe comme convenu. Mais aucune voie de sortie ne semblait possible. La fin semblait inévitable.

Quand la voix de Shepard craqua soudain dans son oreillette pour lui demander de se dépêcher de les rejoindre, elle ne put que répondre qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Elle se sentit alors avant tout triste à l'idée de décevoir Shepard en entendant l'angoisse dans le ton de sa voix.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se lamenter sur le sujet cependant. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Shepard lui annonçait qu'elle était en route avec Garrus et Tali pour venir la chercher. L'espoir revint instantanément et Ashley retrouva une nouvelle vague d'énergie et de résolution.

L'enfer se redéchaina sur eux juste après. Des renforts Geth s'approchaient de la position de Kaidan alors que Shepard était à mi chemin entre lui et elle.

"Retournez chercher Alenko!" hurla-t-elle dans son oreillette entre deux salves de tirs, quand elle sentit son Commandant hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

Elle le pensait vraiment. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour bien des raisons. Ashley avait aussi bien des raisons de vouloir mourir en héros. Pour Shepard. Pour sa famille.

La réponse de Shepard se perdit dans le bruit assourdissant des coups de feu. Ashley abattit un dernier Geth qui s'était approché trop prés à son gout, et ses boucliers et son oreillette grillèrent dans l'explosion. Elle sut alors que c'était la fin pour elle. Elle essaya quand même timidement d'appeler Shepard mais n'obtint que des craquements en guise de réponse. Son cœur se serra avec regrets à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil hors de sa couverture, et tua un Geth de plus, le dernier de cette vague, mais elle pouvait déjà en voir une autre approcher. Elle se tourna vers Kirrahe et deux autres galariens à sa gauche et hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. Elle, Ashley Williams, allait mourir avec une équipe de Galariens. Elle trouva une étrange satisfaction à ce constat. Elle attendit que ses boucliers se rechargent, que son fusil refroidisse. Finalement elle sortit de sa couverture en faisant feu, les Galariens sur les talons. Les Geth étaient déjà bien plus proches qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et ses boucliers furent de nouveau vides avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle tira dans la tête du Geth le plus proche, prit son fusil à pompe dans la main gauche pour en descendre un autre avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur. Juste avant que tout ne disparaisse autour d'elle, elle espéra que ses amis s'en étaient tirés.

Quand elle se réveilla dans l'infirmerie du Normandy quelques heures plus tard, elle se sentit d'abord désorientée avant de reconnaître le visage tiré de Shepard au dessus d'elle. Les événements de Virmire lui revinrent et elle esquissa un sourire.

"Tu l'as fait…" murmura-t-elle faiblement, sa voix sèche et chevrotante. "Tu l'as fait…" Une part d'elle pouvait à peine y croire, et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle sentit la main de Shepard serrer la sienne. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois que le Commandant avait un geste aussi familier pour elle.

"Hé, Kaidan," fit-elle en tournant la tête de l'autre coté du lit où elle s'attendait à trouver le Lieutenant, soit en face de Shepard, soit peut-être dans le lit à côté du sien.

Mais il n'était pas là et Ashley se sentit nauséeuse. Elle se retourna vers Shepard et la regarda avec plus d'attention. Elle avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux, et Ashley se demanda si elle avait pleuré. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Shepard pleurer.

"Il ne s'en est pas sorti Ash," lui dit doucement Shepard, et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. "Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de revenir pour lui aussi…"

Ashley ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Elle resta immobile, à regarder Shepard fixement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le Commandant lui dise que c'était une plaisanterie, que bien sur, elle était revenue pour Kaidan et l'avait également sauvé. Elle était Shepard après tout, non? Elle pouvait tout faire.

Mais Shepard continua juste à la regarder de ses yeux fatigués et terriblement tristes et inquiets, et Ashley sut que c'était bien réel, que Kaidan était mort.

Alors, pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, Ashley vit quelque chose d'autre en elle que la tête d'affiche de l'Alliance, que l'héroine d'Elysium, que le soldat indestructible, que le Commandant. Elles se regardèrent un long moment en silence, un long moment pendant lequel Ashley aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais où sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer un son. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et serra simplement sa main en retour jusqu'à ce que Shepard ne finisse par se dégager.

"Je dois aller préparer le debriefing."

"Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes," s'entendit-elle répondre.

Shepard hocha la tête brièvement et Ashley la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Quand la porte se fut refermée, et que ses pas eurent décru en direction de l'escalier, Ashley se laissa lourdement retomber sur son oreiller. Ses épaules se mirent alors à trembler légèrement et elle ne tenta pas de retenir des larmes qu'elle ignorait avoir retenues.


End file.
